Expect the Unexpected
by lovewriter38
Summary: He loved her as she loved him.  He made a mistake which changed their whole lives.


**Expect the Unexpected**

**Disclaimer: I don't own card captor sakura.**

"SAKURA! NO!" he yelled. "NOOOOO!"

She walked out of his life…. His beautiful cherry blossom.

She was gone.

**Flashback:**

It was a nice sunny day. Sakura Kinomoto, a 17 year old, was a beautiful auburn haired girl with magnificent shining emerald eyes, which had serenity, knowledge, yet innocence. She was also known as perfection. She not only was one of the most beautiful, but she was also came from a wealthy family. As she walked, her long hair with a gentle curl would lightly hit her back and waist, showing her curves. She smiled for it had been a wonderful day.

'Its going to be a great day! The sun is out, I'm going to they park, and meeting up with Tomoyo!' she thought.

At the park, she met up with Tomoyo, who had long brown hair, shining violet eyes, and a serene yet beautiful look. As usual, she had her camera with her and as usual she thought 'Sakura looks so KAWAII in that blue knee high dress!'

"What do you want to do Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know…. Actually… Lets go to the mall!" Tomoyo replied.

"but….."

"Not buts! Lets go!"

So they left towards one of the largest malls in Japan, the AEON LakeTown Mall.

**Hong Kong**

"Mom, for the hundredth time, NO! I am not going to Japan!" Cried Syaoran, who had messy brown hair, and striking amber eyes, also a very handsome 18-year-old boy.

"You have to Syaoran! We need you there." His mother said, a beautiful woman with pale skin and long black hair.

"Fine! Only this time!" he replied.

"Good. Don't bother packing, we will go shopping right when we get there and hurry up." She said Calmly.

That day they left for Japan on their private jet, which read "The Li Clan." (As you can tell, they are a very wealthy and influential family who practically rules whole Hong Kong, and Syaoran is the soon to be leader.)

**Normal POV:**

Syaoran ran away from his mother, who was still shopping, towards the shoe store.

Sakura on the other hand was in desperate need for shoes! She needed a new pair of heels for Tomoyo's huge birthday party, and she has already gotten a dress. All she needed was the dress.

As they ran, they accidently bumped into each other, and fell, causing Sakura to drop her bag.

They both stumbled to pick up the bag, and their hands touched, he feeling slight pleasurable electricity.

In shock, he pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

Striking Amber met Beautiful Emerald.

It was suddenly silent as he kept looking and his heart suddenly started beating slightly faster and harder.

After a few seconds, Sakura whispered in the most sweetest and melodic voice "sorry."

He snapped out of it, turning scarlet, and replied "no. It should be me apologizing. Sorry."

And there marked their first meeting. Syaoran fell I love, hard. He couldn't get her out of his head. Sakura, on the other hand, loved another.

**Hong Kong:**

Syaoran left for Japan the next day, yet Sakura never left his mind.

As the days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Bring her to me!" he ordered his bodyguards! "Bring her as fast as possible! By tomorrow! Do whatever it takes to bring her here!"

His image of her, her voice, her laughter, her everything became blurry and he needed her.

**Japan:**

While Sakura was on a little walk to the park, a black van drove to her and stopped right in front of her. All of a sudden, large men in black suit surrounded her. They took her, put a handkerchief, mixed with medicine, on her mouth and nose, and she fell asleep.

She woke up, the next day after a long sleep.

As her eyes slowly adjusted to the light, she noticed that she wasn't in her own house. Then, after suddenly getting up, she collapsed on the ground, for the strong medicine's effect wasn't completely gone.

"Sakura!" a young handsome man cried!

"… Do I know you?..." She asked, as she used the bed to get up.

He gave is hand to her for support and sat her on the chair.

"My name is Syaoran." He replied.

"I fell in love with you. Will you marry me?" He asked seriously.

"Wha- I don't even know you…. Let me go home!" she demanded.

She felt wetness on her neck and turned around. He had tears in his eyes, trying to hide it. Then she knew he was telling the truth and she realized…. He needed her….

She smiled. Then said…."take me home. We won't get married, but I will be happy to be your fiancé."

He heard this and his sad eyes turned to excitement.

"I will pack my things and return here. You'll let me do that right?" she asked.

He nodded with a huge smile. He, one of the coldest, scariest, emotionless man in the world was smiling with such warmth.

He sent her on a jet immediately. The sooner she left, the sooner she'll return, he thought.

2 months passed.

She was getting ready, visiting all her relatives and she realized. She started missing him. No. she missed him already. She was originally a fiancé to another man, Rei, but now she knew she loved Syaoran. She broke off the engagement, and told Rei she was sorry. Then decided the next day, she was leaving for Hong Kong.

Syaoran on the other hand was going crazy. He missed her to the point where everyday he would yell at his servant to bring his jet so he could see her. His advisors would stop him to tell him it was pointless and that Sakura needed time.

When he got a letter saying she was coming back, he brought in top designers to fix the whole second floor, in the second wing of his castle, to be her room. They fixed the most beautiful room in one day. So all he could do was wait for her return.

She came back!

They ran into each other's arms.

(Castle)

She gawked as he led her to her room. It was amazing. She loved it.

_In an ally way near the castle, there were two men whispering._

"…_that's the plan."_

…_.after…..to me….. mine."_

few months later:

She thought she was in heaven. He told her he loved her every time he saw her. Finally, she was ready to confess. She was happy.

The military on the other hand was working on a huge issue, unknown to the great prince.

"It can't be her. She wouldn't have sent the document to THEM!" Nick, the head brain of the military, yelled.

"She doesn't even know about the REI Clan. She doesn't know they are our greatest enemy." Another said.

"Look at this!" Kei, Syaoran's main body guard leader said.

On the monitor was a clip of Sakura walking into the main official office which held all their plans, attacks and confidential and important information.

"IT WAS HER! She was the one who sent information about our attack to Rei! Get her! Get that damn bitch!" Kei screamed. "She's under arrest for treason!"

Syaoran was in his room. A blissful time, talking to his stuffed animal, smiling like a fool. He was talking about her, and kept talking about how he needed her and how she was perfect.

He didn't notice the dark, black figure behind him walk towards hime.

"Oh God! Kei, you scared the living out of me!... Syaoran exclaimed. "… Kei? What's wrong?"

…..

Sakura was walking around the castle, saying good mornings. She smiled and helped around. As she walked, she bumped into Kei, Nick, and some other policemen.

"Good morning! How are you?" she said in a cheery and melodic voice.

They glared at her in return like they were about to kill her.

She got nervous as her stomach started turning. She felt something bad was going to happen so she turned around, going the other way.

"Stop!" a bone chilling voice said. "You are under house arrest! You are to only stay in your room!"

She quickly turned surprise. She was what?

"Wait… what happened? What did I do wrong?" she asked.

"Shut up!" Kei replied, slapping her hard in the face. To the others he yelled "take her to her room and lock her up!"

She was locked in her room, confused. No, VERY confused. What did she do? Then Nick, who pitied her a bit, came in asking why she did it. She looked at him and asked what she did. He got angry and slapped her, yelling.

"You betrayed him! You sent our most valuable information to our enemy! You loved another and went into a hotel with that man, when you wouldn't even let our prince touch you. You broke and shattered his heart! We lost almost 20 men because of you!"

She was shocked. Nick left after yelling.

She was dazed and in shock. She finally snapped out of it, when she saw video message being sent on her computer. She turned it on, out of curiosity.

A dark hooded, yet handsome man popped up.

"Hello princess" he said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she replied.

"You didn't do it. You didn't betray your prince but they think it was you."

"YOU… how did you know about this?"

"I know who did it, but I will prove your innocence. But, in return, you owe me your life!"

"You BASTARD!"

"Yes. I know. If you decide to come I will send my men to pick you up tomorrow at 5pm, on the stop sign." With that, he left.

"I must see him. He will believe me. I know he will. He said he loves me. I must see Syaoran." She cried.

Syaoran was beyond angry. He loved her, hated her, but still loves her like a madman!

How could she betray me?

Out of anger, he kept drinking and drinking. Finally, he pulled one of his maids, and pushed her on the bed. He took of her clothes and his.

"Ssssirrr…" the maid cried.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

He tied her hands together, then he pushed her legs apart roughly and pushed himself into her hard. She moaned loudly so he got a towel and stuffed it in her mouth. He kept thrusting back and forth going faster and faster until he and she both climaxed.

"Sakura. I can't." said Nick.

"Please Nick. Please give me a chance to prove my innocence. I love him. I truly do." Sakura started crying.

Nick sighed and gave up. He allowed her to go see Syaoran.

She walked in and saw him in his bed. It was dark, so she only felt his presence.

"Syaoran?" she asked timidly.

"What do you want?" Syaoran's voice was hard and cold.

"You believe me right… I didn't do it. I swear!"

"How do you expect me to believe you? You have all this evidence against you!"

"No! It wasn't me! You said you loved me! I swear It wasn't me! Please believe me!" she begged, with tears coming out. She was on her knees. "Trust me!"

His anger rose and finally he let his anger out. "You BITC*! YOU LIE TO ME SAYING YOU LOVE ME? YOU LOVE HIM! YOU BETRAYED ME!"

She was shocked… she resorted to her final option.

"Syaoran. I-I talked t-to a m-man saying that h-he willl prove my i-i-inocence. B-but if I g-go, he w-wil kill m-me. All I can say is p-please trust m-me!" she cried, while crying.

"You are the lowest of the lowest. How dare you make up a stupid lie. Shut up and leave." He screamed at her.

"mmmmm sssir?" a soft girly voice came from right next to him.

Sakura, who was shocked came towards the bed, turned on the lights and took off the blanket. This scene shocked her beyond words.

Tears came into her eyes and she slowly backed away.

"S-saku-" he started.

By then, she was already gone.

Few hours later:

Her words kept lingering into his mind. Finally, he picked up his phone and called Kei.

"Kei! Where is Sakura?" he asked.

"Um… sir… she kind of disappeared. She was at the garden one moment, and gone the next." Kei replied. "We knew it. She really must have been our enemy."

It dawned on him. He finally realized what he had done. "NO!"

"Ugh….." Sakura sighed.

She remembered she went to the stop sign, then out of nowhere, a van popped up, and violently put her to sleep. When she woke up, she was tied to a chair.

"Hello Sakura. My name is Ling." The same dark man she had seen said.

"Why are you doing this? Why me?" she asked, crying.

"Well, it wasn't just me. It was your precious Rei you're ex-fiancé too. I did it for revenge against your prince, and he did it to get you back. Quite a psycho that guy is. Of course he thinks I will send you to him, but no. The greatest revenge against your prince is if I kill the one he loves. But, to make it worse, I made so it was his fault. Ha."

Little did she know that this was video taped, and sent to her prince.

Syaoran's heart shattered to pieces as he heard this. He needed to save her. He had to. It was his fault. He ran, quickly got the special trained army and ran toward the tower.

At that, Ling left. Another man and some men behind him came in with some guns, screaming "LING! WHERE ARE YOU? IM AM SOOOO GONNA KILL YOU!"

Then he noticed the beautiful young girl.

"hahaha so this is your girl huh? Well how about I taste her and kill her as a present to you?"

As he made his way toward her, a gun shot flew right passed his head, and it hit her chair causing it to break. She ran towards the highest floor in fear. Little did she know that a man was following her, and another man following the previous.

When she got to the top, 32nd floor, she started panting, and fell to the ground, in exhaustion. The same man, who was about to kill her came towards her and snickered. He pulled on her hard, and brought her on her feet. There was a sound behind him and he turned around, a window facing his back. He held the gun on her head as a threat.

"Come out!" he ordered.

Rei stepped out holding a gun.

The dark man shot at Rei. Rei, with his last ounce of strength aimed at the dark man's head, trying to avoid her. Rei shot as he fell, so the bullet went straight through the side of Sakura's stomach, through the man's stomach, and it crashed the window. That alone wouldn't have killed Sakura, but the man was shocked, so he, along with Sakura fell.

They fell 32 floors high…

Syaoran arrived at the front of the tower, to be greeted by a sight of blood everywhere. He didn't take notice, and instead, ran. Then he saw. Sakura fell 32 floors down and crashed, along with another man, down. She lay in a pool covered by blood.

She was gone.

"SAKURA! NO!" he yelled. "NOOOOO!"

She walked out of his life…. His beautiful cherry blossom.

He held her, drenched in blood, screaming.

Others were shocked and upset.

She was gone.

He loved her.

He needed her.

She was the girl with the most beautiful emerald eyes.

She was the only one who made him fall.

She never betrayed him.

It was him who betrayed her.

He left her, abandoned her in the cruel dark world.

He pushed her to her own death.

He should have trusted her, but he didn't.

He made love to another girl, although she was always there.

He loved her…. And…

_She Loved Him._

It is funny how he realized this, only after she was gone. Only after she left.

He wouldn't be able to see her smile. Won't be able to see her shining emerald eyes, that shone like a jewel. He would never be able to see her innocence. He would never be able to hear her melodic voice.

He also realized, he never forget her.

He lived in pain for 7 years until finally, a shot went through his head, caused by his enemy, He never loved another and never smiled until the shot. As he was shot, he smiled. He will be with her again. In heaven.

This time, he swore he will set things right.

' _I love her. _

_I will trust her words and do everything I can to see her happy. _

_I love her. _

_Not for her beauty, her smile, or her eyes._

_I love her._

_She had the most beautiful heart and _

_I love her,_

_Because she is Sakura Kinomoto._

He truly smiled, happily and closed his eyes, waiting till the time he could see her again.

As he died, he whispered "I truly love you, my beautiful Cherry Blossom, my beautiful Sakura."

At the funeral, he was buried next to her, and his tomb stone was next to her.

Hers read:

"She was beautiful, kind, and innocent

She was always loved by all

She loved and was loved in return

Although she died, we know she's in heaven"

While his read:

"He left for the one he loved

He had a heart that was bigger than expected

He died happy and we all know

He loved, so let them be in heaven together."

The End.


End file.
